Getting Some
by ILoveJorja
Summary: All the CSIs on graveyard shift are in love. Very smutty. Caution: explicit M/M and M/F sexual content. Eight chapters and an epilogue.


I trust all you readers out there can spot that this is smut story just from the title. Enjoy.

Caution: explicit M/M and M/F sexual content.

Eight chapters and an epilogue.

Reviews are always welcome.

**GETTING SOME**

**CHAPTER ONE: Grissom and Sara**

Sara was in the shower, her back to the shower door, shaving her legs. Grissom let himself in the house and smiled when he heard the water running. Taking a shower together was the perfect ending to any day.

He stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a trail to the bathroom. Slipping inside, he could see her beautiful form dimly through the frosted door and his dick started to harden.

"Hey, honey." He called, so she wouldn't be startled.

"Hi baby. Come wash my back?"

"With pleasure."

Grissom slid the shower door open. What he saw left him breathless. Sara was completely bent over, her perfect peach-shaped ass pointed at him. Soapy water slid down her long slender legs. Between her thighs, the warm pink folds of her sex flared out. _Like a delicate rose about to bloom, the soft petals wet from spring rain_, he thought. His not-so-little soldier stood at attention.

"Don't move," he said brusquely.

"Gil? What's wrong?" she said worriedly. _Was there a scorpion in the shower?_

"Nothing's wrong, honey. I...I'm, uh, just admiring the view. Goddamn, you're beautiful."

His eyes seemed to zoom in on her, watching the drops fall on her ass and slide in slow motion down into the crack, past the pink pucker, and drip from her labia. He groaned. His dick grew so hard that it was pointing upwards.

"Don't move, honey," Grissom said huskily.

He grasped her hips and stepped behind her, his cock brushing her. He grabbed his erection and dragged it through her folds, feeling the warm wetness. She moaned.

"Sara, I need you. I need to be in you, _now_," Grissom said, his voice aching with desire.

The tone of his voice made her melt.

"Yes, Gil. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." Sara braced her hand on the shower wall and gripped the handle of the soap dish.

He roughly guided himself inside and thrust once. _So tight._ _Sweet Jesus._

Her thighs were close together and she felt him, so tight, so hard, inside her. Sara moaned.

Her pussy felt like a hot glove, squeezing him from every side. He let her adjust a moment, thrust slowly, then started pumping, fast and wild. Grissom's muscular arms gripped her around her hips and she leaned on them, relieving the pressure on her lower back. Grissom stood with his feet apart, pounding into her.

"God Sara! I wanna fuck you hard! Fuck you good baby!"

Grissom's hips pumped harder, and it felt so good, it felt so goddamn good he increased the pace. He leaned over her wet body and bit her shoulder hard. She gasped.

The angle stroked her G spot and the ferocity of his actions made her want to explode. Sara came, hard and quick. She screamed in ecstasy.

Grissom burst inside. He could feel the ribbons of come jet out and it lasted so long he howled. A rippling of pleasure shot up his spine.

Grissom pulled her up and held her tightly around the waist.

"Wow."

"Hell yes. Wow."

"Didn't know you were an ass man, Gil."

"I didn't either. Every part of your body turns me on. I don't think I was this horny even when I was a teenager." They kissed hungrily.

"Me too. I want to jump your bones so bad sometimes. Go down on you."

"What you do to me, Sara. Make me so hard." She felt his dick harden again against her thigh.

"Come here baby, let's get out of the rain."

They stepped out and kissed hungrily for long minutes. She stroked his beard, face, chest, belly, and down his body and stroked him, and fondled his balls. He hissed through his teeth and groaned.

She dropped to her knees and sucked his cock in like she was drinking a milkshake through a straw. Grissom saw stars. He dug his fingers in her hair.

Her hot mouth sucked him. Sara pressed her tongue along the sensitive underside with every stroke. Grissom watched his cock slide in and out, glistening.

She went faster, and then hummed, and that did it. His come burst in her mouth and she swallowed it greedily.

"Fuck, Sara," he groaned. "You're so good. Made me come twice."

He dragged her to her feet and kissed her, his tongue swirling around her mouth and tongue, tasting himself.

"Bed. I wanna make you come too. More than twice. Make you lose count."

They toweled each other off and jumped eagerly into bed.

**CHAPTER TWO: Warrick and Catherine**

Catherine was on her hands and knees on the floor, her breasts bouncing. Warrick was behind and atop her, pumping his hard brown cock into her pink pussy. They were yelling each other's names and with the intensity of it.

Warrick slapped her ass and pinched it hard as he stroked inside. Catherine whimpered with pleasure. He reached forward and pulled her hair so that her head tilted up.

"Like it rough, don't you baby? Like it when I fuck you hard with my big dick?"

"Yes! God YES! Fuck me hard!"

He stood on his knees and thrust his muscular hips into her, watching his wet cock slide in and out. Warrick rubbed her clitoris until she came.

"You're bad, girl. Gonna make you work for it. Work it good," he growled. She thrust against him at every stroke, moaning.

He pulled out and stroked himself.

"Get in me. Fuck me, Rick," Catherine moaned.

"No, baby. Turn around. Suck me off," he ordered. He lay on his back.

Catherine positioned herself between his legs and over his big cock. She sucked in the head and licked around it. Warrick jerked his hips. Catherine slid her tongue across his peritoneum, licked his balls and up the underside of his dick, then swirled her tongue across the head. Warrick groaned and bit his lip. She sucked him inside her mouth as far as she could. She pumped up and down, sucking and squeezing his penis with her tongue and hand.

Her strawberry blonde hair tickled his thighs. Warrick watched her concentrate, sliding her mouth almost off him then sucking back down.

"Fuck! That's it! Faster!" Her head bobbed as fast as she could.

Warrick screamed and his come filled her mouth in a warm rush. She sucked it down her throat and licked him clean.

Catherine slid atop his sweaty body and laid her head on his chest, listening to his pounding heart.

They staggered to their feet and rolled into bed.

**CHAPTER THREE: Nick and Greg**

Nick and Greg lay facing each other on a thick blanket before a warm fire in the fireplace. The reddish light illuminated their naked bodies. They kissed and sucked each other's tongues. Greg rolled him over on his back and kissed and lightly bit his neck. His hand stroked down Nick's muscular body and caressed his dick.

Greg continued down Nick's body, spending extra time sucking his flat nipples, and licking across his tight six pack abs and belly button. He put his hands under Nick's ass, squeezed his cheeks, and licked and nipped down his inner thighs. Nick's eyes rolled back in his head.

Greg grabbed Nick's hard cock and pumped it, his open mouth lingering atop it. Greg licked the head and squeezed Nick's cock.

Nick groaned. He said roughly, "Get up lover. I'm gonna fuck you. Now."

Greg obediently moved over and got on his hands and knees. Nick moved behind him and scooped up some lube from a jar and rubbed it across and around Greg's hole. He dipped two fingers in the lube and inserted one in Greg's ass. Greg moaned. Nick stuck his finger in to the knuckle, then pulled it out and put both fingers back in.

"Feels good, lover?"

"Yes." Greg gasped.

Nick pulled out again, slipped on a ribbed condom, and slicked it with more lube.

He positioned himself behind Greg's ass and slid the head of his cock inside. Slowly he pushed inside until he was fully sheathed. Both men groaned.

Nick started thrusting slowly, until he felt the walls loosen a little. He pumped faster. Greg reached down and grasped his own hard dick, stroking himself in rhythm. The sensations were intense. As Nick's cock stroked his prostate, Greg felt his balls tighten.

"So good, baby. Love fucking you. Fucking your tight ass."

"God! Fuck me Nick! Harder!"

Nick slid nearly out and pounded home, quickening the pace. He stroked Greg's pale white ass and then grabbed him by both shoulders so he could fuck him harder.

Greg's cock spit out a ribbon of creamy come on the blanket. Nick pounded into him like a madman.

"GREG!! OH GOD!!"

Nick felt his hot come shooting out. He kept stroking slowly, milking it out. Nick pulled out and stripped off his condom, tossing it in a wastebasket.

They curled up together and pulled the blanket over their sweaty bodies.

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Next Day, GSR**

Sara lay on her back on their big bed. Grissom was doing amazing things up and down her body. She started to reach for him but he grasped her hands gently and kissed the palms in turn.

"No, honey. This is about you."

_Who could say no to that?_ She wondered, and surrendered to the pleasure of his touch.

Grissom sucked on her nipples as he delicately brushed his hand across her clitoris and labia. He reached up and slid open a bedside table drawer. Pulling out a squeeze bottle of honey and another of chocolate syrup, he smiled wickedly at her.

Her eyes darkened and a smile curved up.

Grissom warmed the honey a little between his hands, then popped it open and dribbled a little on her throat. He sucked it off eagerly, and continued sucking and kissing under her chin and jaw and up her neck to her pink shell of an ear. Grissom slid his tongue in her ear, swirled it around, and nibbled her earlobe.

"So sweet. Sweeter than tupelo honey," he whispered, his warm breath in her ear. Sara made appreciative noises.

He dribbled a little more across her collarbones and left a little puddle of honey in the hollow of her throat, then sucked that off too, making squelching noises with his lips. Grissom turned her a little and kissed the bite mark on her shoulder.

"Sorry, honey. Does this hurt?"

"No, baby. It's a good kind of hurt."

Putting the honey bottle down, Grissom picked up the chocolate syrup and dripped it on both Sara's nipples and across her breasts. He rolled his tongue around her areola and sucked each nipple into his mouth in turn. Sara thrust her chest up into his eager mouth. She stroked his head. He kissed her, and she tasted the remnants of chocolate on his tongue. He had chocolate in his beard, and she licked at it.

"You're so beautiful, lover."

"Mmmmm."

Grissom leaned back and squirted the chocolate all over her body in a ribbon.

She gasped as he brought his head in and licked it off like an ice cream cone.

"Better than chocolate."

He spread her legs and grinned at her.

Grissom put the tip of the bottle in and squirted it inside her pussy. Sara cried out. He pressed his mouth close and sucked the chocolate out, a little at a time, then stuck his tongue inside and licked her. Sara grabbed the sheets until her knuckles whitened, whimpering with pleasure.

He stuck his thick finger inside, stroked her, then pulled it out and sucked his finger into his mouth.

"Taste so good baby. Love to suck your wet pussy. Bury my face in you. Make you come for me."

Sara couldn't believe how hot his words made her feel. _His voice, his words, can almost make me come, even if he isn't touching me._

He dipped his head in and sucked her clitoris inside his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Sara's hips jerked and thrust up into him. He rubbed her pleasure center between his thumb and forefinger and fingerfucked her with his other hand.

"GIL! OH GOD GIL!!" Sara's orgasm crashed over her, colors exploding behind her eyes.

Gil made her come again and again until she felt boneless and sucked dry.

He smiled at her below him, her mouth open, eyes glazed, hair sticking out in every direction. _Damn it feels good to pleasure her like that._

"C'mon, honey. Let's get you cleaned up."

He led Sara to the bathroom and started the bath water, kissing her sensuously until the tub was full. She kissed him back with passion and desire.

Grissom sat back in the tub and held her hand as she stepped in before him. He soaped his hands and slowly washed the front of her body while she leaned back into his solid warmth and sighed. He leaned her forward and started rubbing down her back. He cleaned the bite mark carefully, reminding himself to rub some antibiotic ointment into it. _Later._

Feeling a little guilty about fucking her like a rabbit the day before, he spoke.

"Sara?"

"Hmm, lover?" _I feel so relaxed._

"Did you mind, um, when I took you like that in the shower yesterday?"

"No, I loved it. I love it when you fuck me and I love it when you make love to me. I love everything you do to me, do with me, do for me. Don't ever doubt that."

"Okay." He sighed with relief.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"I love it too. Everything we do together, every time."

She turned around in his arms and washed his body tenderly.

"I love you, Gil."

"Love you too, Sara."

Getting to her feet, she told him, "Come on, baby. Your turn."

They hopped out of the bathtub and Grissom followed her eagerly, grinning like a fool.

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Next Day, Willows and Warrick**

Warrick and Catherine made wild passionate love most of the day.

**CHAPTER SIX: The Next Day, Stokes and Sanders**

Nick and Greg fucked each other like horny monkeys until the wee hours.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Day Three, The Break Room**

Sara was in the break room, idling until the rest of the team arrived. She smiled to herself as she sipped her coffee.

Nick and Greg strolled in, followed closely by Warrick and Catherine. They grouped around the coffee pot and got their mugs of java. Nick smirked when Greg started to sit down, and then thought better of it.

"So, Sara, what's good?" Nick asked. _Grissom is. Grissom is…amazing._

"KFEF is," she answered.

They gaped at her. Their silence made her look up at them in turn.

"What, don't any of you know what KFEF is?"

They shook their heads.

Sara counted off on her fingers. "Kiss. Feel. Eat. Fuck."

They exploded in laughter. Warrick had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Damn, girl, I like that. I love KFEF even better," Warrick said happily.

"Hot damn," said Nick. He raised his mug. "Here's to KFEF!"

They all clinked their mugs together. "Hear Hear!" "To KFEF!" "It's what makes life worth living!" they yelled in turn.

Sara noticed the secretive smiles exchanged between Nick and Greg, and Catherine and Warrick.

"Hey. Wait," she said, getting their attention again. "Are you, by any chance, getting some?"

"Yup." Warrick said proudly.

"You bet," said Catherine.

"Hell yes," Nick added.

"Um, hmm," smiled Greg.

Sara pointed between Catherine and Warrick, questioning with her eyes. They smiled at her and nodded. Sara hugged them and they hugged her back happily.

"Congratulations!" Sara shouted.

"And you and Greg?" she asked Nick. They both nodded enthusiastically. She swept them both into a big hug. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"What about you, Sara?" Catherine asked. "Did Grissom finally make his move?"

"He sure did."

"How long have you two been together? And how's it going?" Catherine asked her.

"A year and a half. And it's fantastic. Our love life is _amazing_." The whole team grinned at her.

Grissom swept in.

"Well. You all look happy. What's going on?"

"Your girlfriend was telling us what a stud you are," Warrick told him, smirking.

"Sara!"

"Hey! It's true. And it's about time for honesty," Sara answered.

Grissom stared at her.

"And Gil?" Sara tried to distract him. "You should know that Catherine and Warrick are together, and so are Nicky and Greg."

"Wow." He was stunned, but processed the news quickly.

"Congratulations, Warrick." Grissom pumped his hand warmly.

He turned to Catherine and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad. He's a good man, and will take good care of you," he told her.

"He already is," Catherine responded, her eyes glistening.

Grissom shook Nick's hand, then Greg's. "Good for you guys. Everyone should have a chance to be as happy as Sara and I are."

"Thanks Gris," Nick answered warmly.

"We're happy for you too!" Greg said excitedly.

"This calls for a celebration. What do you say we all go out tonight, after shift?" Grissom asked. They joyfully agreed.

"Meanwhile, we have work to do." He passed out the assignments, pairing the happy couples together, and Sara with him.

As Sara started to slip out of the room, first, Grissom grasped her by the arm and swept her into a sensual, mindblowing kiss. The others watched in amazement. He released her and they all laughed when Sara, dazed, walked into the door.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Ecklie**

Conrad Ecklie had been secretly in love with Sara Sidle since she arrived from San Francisco. It burned him that she would never, ever, give him the time of day. Sara only had eyes for Grissom. That made him bitterly resent Grissom, so he tried everything he could to keep them apart, punish them whenever he could, and to try to wreck Sara's career.

Not two minutes after Grissom handed out assignments, one of Conrad's sycophants, a worm named Parker, walked into Ecklie's office.

"Hey boss. Hot news."

"What?"

"Sara and Grissom have been driving together to work. And I saw them kissing in their car," Parker said smugly.

"Good work, Parker."

Ecklie bulled into Grissom's office and confronted him.

"Grissom! We have a problem," he announced.

"Good morning to you too, Conrad," Grissom answered smoothly.

"Cut the crap. I have it on good authority that you and CSI Sidle are involved romantically. I'm going to recommend you be brought up on charges of sexual harassment."

"That will never happen, Conrad. Neither of us have any basis to file," Grissom answered. "And neither do you. There's no policy against coworkers dating, only if someone in authority is abusing his power to grant career advancement based on sexual favors."

Ecklie stared at him.

"Go ahead. Look it up in the manual yourself. Oh, and Ecklie? It may interest you to know that every member of our team is _involved_ with one another."

Grissom's voice was steady, but it grew louder, and carried outside his office. Everyone in earshot listened intently.

Ecklie gaped at him like a goldfish. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out, only a strangled noise.

"So unless you want to fire _all_ of us, and destroy the best crime lab in the country, I suggest you Go Fuck Yourself," Grissom concluded. His face was inches from Conrad's.

There was a round of applause and cheers echoed in the hall.

Ecklie turned beet red and stalked down the hall, humiliated.

"Fine!" Ecklie said. "In that case, I QUIT!" He stormed out the exit.

_That _got the whole lab whooping and cheering. The news spread like a ripple, and Grissom grinned as he heard "Ecklie Quit!" and the joyous reaction repeated again and again, receding in the distance.

Greg whooped and turned on his CD player to some bouncy rock music, and Grissom didn't care that it was blasting. Nick pumped his fists in the air and produced a bottle of champagne from thin air. He popped it open and passed it around, everyone taking a swig from the neck.

Bobby tore up scrap paper and threw it in the air, then assembled fireworks to set off in the parking lot.

Archie jumped up and down and yelled, "All right GRISSOM!"

Mandy danced and blew kisses in the direction of Grissom's office. "Thank you! THANK YOU!" she yelled.

Hodges swept into Wendy's lab and gave her a big kiss. They looked at each other, stunned for just a moment, then laughed and started dancing to Greg's music.

Judy squealed and bounced in her chair.

Catherine and Warrick just grinned from ear to ear.

David went outside the autopsy room and danced a little jig.

Doc Robbins turned on his band's CD _loud _and played air guitar with his crutch.

Sara swept into Grissom's office.

"Is it true? Is it true Ecklie quit?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yup. It's true, honey!" Sara squealed and kissed him with pure joy.

Brass walked in during the commotion.

"Did you tell Ecklie to go fuck himself?" he asked Grissom.

"I sure did."

"And he _QUIT_?" Brass asked.

"He did."

"Damn, I'm proud of you." Brass gave him a hearty handshake.

"And _you_ Cookie," Brass turned to Sara and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Ecklie got in his car and slammed the door. Belatedly, he realized that Grissom was right. He _had_ fucked himself.

**EPILOGUE**

Grissom and Sara never saw Ecklie again. He packed up his desk and left when they were at a crime scene. Ecklie sent out dozens of applications, but not surprisingly, did not get any offers. He finally settled for a junior lab position in a puny lab in Idaho, but he was so surly and uncooperative and made so many mistakes he was fired after three months. Last anyone heard he was an assistant manager at a Costco in Boise.

The sheriff offered Grissom Ecklie's job, but he turned it down without hesitation. Instead Grissom recommended Catherine be promoted to day shift supervisor and Sofia become the assistant lab director. The sheriff agreed they were fine candidates and Catherine finally got on day shift. Sofia finally got her just desserts for being unfairly demoted by Ecklie, and she and Catherine worked well together.

Catherine's schedule change put a strain on her relationship with Warrick. After a few months, they parted amicably and remained devoted friends. Warrick was a kind and attentive father figure to her daughter Lindsay.

Greg was promoted to CSI 2 and helped train the new recruits.

Nick and Greg remained loving partners. On their fifth anniversary, they joined in a civil union, attended by all their friends.

Grissom and Sara were happily together the rest of their days. They married a few years later. When Grissom retired, they went to Costa Rica and studied bugs.

The whole lab was happier and ran smoother than ever before. And Grissom knew it would continue, after he left.

**THE END**

**Author's Postscript**

For the longest time, I could not figure out why Ecklie was so hostile to Grissom and Sara, as they were the best assets of his precious lab. This explanation came to me, and I've been waiting for a chance to work it into a story. I knew he would continue to make life difficult for the happy couples, so having him quit seemed like the resolution.

Huge thanks to all my reviewers. Your words warm my heart.


End file.
